oowowfandomcom-20200213-history
Nodes
Nodes are floating chunks of minerals between the competing planets. They are made of coal (The first node), half-slabs (The defense node), iron (the second node), and endstone (the quality of life node). If you are looking for the items inside the node, that can be found under Chest Contents Type of Nodes 'First Node' The first node, found closest to the planets, is made up of coal. This is now a team's primary source of lighting and fuel since the removal of the 20 starting torches. 'Getting to the first node' Getting to the first node should be a concern for teams, but not so much to be a primary one. It is sufficient to have two members of one's team gather dirt in the beginning to fund the trip to get to the first node. One will have to build diagonally and up to reach the first node.. It is advisable to come back and mine the composition of the node itself, as it is the only way to produce torches and the fuel will prove useful for a team that decides to pursue the second node. 'The Defense Node' The defense node is a recent addition to the map. It is composed of stone half-slabs and its contents focus on boosting defense. It is found in the front of the center planet. 'Getting to the Defense Node' This is the second easiest node to grab. Even a team that is moving at half speed can still have a good shot at claiming the defense node. There is an Iron Sword inside the node, so if an enemy is looming over you while you're grabbing the contents, you have a bit of an advantage in the fight. The blocks the node is composed of are effectively useless, so do not worry about bringing its half slabs back. 'Second Node' The second node exists on both sides of the center planet. The node is made of iron and is unique in the fact that is has a sort of "saturn-ring" around the normal shape of a node. It is in plain sight of the enemy's view distance and is quite the risk to acquire. However, the risk is well worth it considering you will gain many blocks and have a back-up lava source should your cobble generator be jammed. 'Getting to the second node' This may prove tricky for a team struggling for control of the center planet. The height (or lack thereof) of the node means that any vigilant rusher can drop down onto one's bridge and knock them off while they are distracted. The best course of action to acquire the second node is to burrow down into the center with a stone pickaxe, gathering stone and iron (if possible. Mining out the full core of iron in the center and stashing it in the ender chest will make sure your trip was not made in vain). as you snake your way through the planet. After a sufficient amount of blocks have been gathered, you can rush your way to the second node (hopefully undetected!). A 2 block high wall on the bridge behind you can prevent block-less rushers. One thing to keep in mind is that even if you are on your last legs inside the node, there is food, cobble, and wood to bring you back to full health with a pickaxe and sword. Keep in mind that even if your team has a firm grip on the center that mobs can prove dangerous, as they spawn both on the center planet and on the node itself. 'Quality of Life Node' Often abbreviated as QOL, these nodes are much lower than the others and close to the home planet . Instead of ores it is made of endstone. The inside is completely filled with spider webs, blocking immediate access to the chest and allowing mobs to spawn due to the lack of torch. A sword is recommended to easily bypass the webs and kill any mobs that might be present. 'Getting to the QOL node' The Quality of Life node is deceptively close. It is within your team's field of battle, but it is so low that any attempts to retrieve its contents without a bucket will prove fatal. It is recommended that you go for the QOL node last, as the bucket you obtain from gathering iron or from the second node will be extremely helpful for descending and ascending once you've retrieved the goods. It is also possible to pearl back with the ender pearls found in the chest, but this is not recommended as you could end up dying while wasting resources. Category:Gameplay